James Henry Makes His Wishes Known
by nature of things
Summary: Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I just enjoy playing with the characters Martin and Louisa are married and dedicated to their marriage, each reading the list they had worked on so long ago to remind themselves of what they had decided was their biggest obstacles to having a happy relationship and that their love for each other was certainly worth working for.


**James Henry Makes His Wishes Known** **by nature of things**

Martin and Louisa are married and dedicated to their marriage, each reading the list they had worked on so long ago to remind themselves of what they had decided was their biggest obstacles to having a happy relationship and that their love for each other was certainly worth working for. They had gone to couple's counseling and it was tremendously helpful. They found that they each had several issues blocking their way to happiness. The counselor worked with them together and separately and helped them deal with their pasts and communicate with each other better than either had thought possible. Their love was stronger than ever and they had a child that both of them adored and wanted to have the best life his parents could possibly give him. James Henry is a one year old happy, healthy and active child.

Chapter one

Martin was in his consulting room deep in thought with several reference books scattered over his desk. He thinks and then types with a look of intense concentration on his face. Chris Parsons has asked him to be part of a team charged with writing several papers on patient education. Basic hygiene, caring for diabetes, high blood pressure and other common complaints occurring in the population of their district. Martin eagerly agreed, glad to write again and to be part of a team again. A break from his daily routine dealing with gout, runny noses, upset stomachs and other maladies of the people of Cornwall. He was the lead on this particular paper and had been working almost every minute of his spare time which meant that Louisa and James didn't see much of him. Louisa was understanding during this time but James was not.

James Henry had been fractious all day, whining and refusing to be comforted, entertained or take a much needed nap. Louisa was at her wits end as to what to do next and worrying that his crying would interfere with Martin's work and, therefore, keeps him away from them even longer. James' crying finally got to the point that Martin was concerned that something was wrong with him and came upstairs to see what the matter was. He stood in the door of James' room and watched for a minute. He saw a little face that was red and blotchy from crying and that Louisa was just about ready to start crying too. He walked into James' line of sight and James immediately stopped crying and toddled toward his Daddy, waving his little arms and smiling through his snuffles. Martin picked him up, held him so that they could see each other and James touched his father's face with his little hands. Martin took each hand in turn in his much larger one, kissed the palm and returned it to his face then touched his forehead to James'. James cooed some more and started making sounds with a very serious look on his face and ended with his first recognizable word - Da. Louisa watched in wonderment and exclaimed happily, "He missed his Daddy! Listen, he's talking to you! This is your first conversation with your son!"

Martin, pleased and smiling, kissed the wet little face and said softly, "Well, James Henry, is there something you want to talk to me about?" The baby babbled some more and grinned, showing his teeth and making it obvious that the only thing wrong with him was the absence of his Daddy.

"Why don't you go have a glass of wine and do whatever you want? Do something to relax while James and I spend a little time together. How's that, should we let Mommy rest while we go for a walk?" James showed his approval of the plan by chuckling and patting his father's face. And they left for some quality man time together.

And Louisa did just as they suggested and left the two Ellingham men to enjoy each other's company for a while.


End file.
